


One Red Thread

by musiciansfriend



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiciansfriend/pseuds/musiciansfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan has lived on the streets ever since a year ago when his mother left him to fend for himself at just sixteen years old. The only thing he has to remember her by is a grainy school picture, and he's afraid that he'll lose it too (just like everything else), until a certain someone comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"You might be poor, and your shoes might be broken, but your mind is a palace." -Frank McCourt, Angela's Ashes 

 

What happened that night was not uncommon for Niall, because it happened almost every evening. 

Life hadn't exactly ended up like had wanted it to, but he, along with the rest of the world, knew that he wasn't going to end up rich either. 

Sitting by the corner of an old brick warehouse in one of the most gang, rape, and drug permeated parts of the city was a flaxen-haired 17 and-a-half year old clutching the only photo he ever had. It was of his mother on her first day of secondary school. She had given it to him for a very special reason, because she had never finished school, and that was what she wanted for her only child. An education.

Other people probably thought it was unusual to have a picture of a parent on one of their first days of school, but to Niall, the photograph meant the world because it was the only thing he had to remember of her. The only question was 'How was he supposed to go to school when they couldn't even afford to pay for the groceries?' 

 

~~~~

 

It seemed like his whole life was over when she left. Maura knew that she couldn't leave a small boy out on the streets to fend for himself, and thats why she waited until he was sixteen to do so.

They lived in an ugly and wretched world where most thought of nothing but themselves, except for the teenage girl who was kind enough to ask her parents for money to drop into his black guitar case which lay upon the ground.

A simple smile, and a simple song.

 

~~~~ 

 

Tonight would be no different. Some stranger, man or woman-Niall had stopped caring long ago-would walk up the street, give him a look of mock sympathy, bend down, grab his crotch and say something along the lines of "I know just how to make you feel better sweetheart." And finally, they would drag Niall into the alley behind them for a round or five.  
He knew what he had gotten himself into, and he knew that there aws no getting out of it either.

The gaping holes in his small clothes, the dirt underneath his nails and the grime burrowed under his skin. The threadbare blanket and the pillow that didn't even exist. How the layers of skin on his thin lips were peeling off because he bit them so much. These were the constant reminders of his tragic everyday life, and his past that never seemed to want to leave him alone. 

 

 

-05.06.14


	2. Ch. I

"My responsibility is to try to tell true stories. To me, a true story is a always hopeful, but never simply, uncomplicatedly happy."

-John Green

 

_

 

It was a cold, windy night sometime in early November. When, he didn't know. Niall had lost track of the date a very long time ago. It didn't really matter anyways; all he knew was that Winter was nearing. They were always the worst. When he was younger, Niall had always looked forward to the snow. Any kid does, really. He loved it until he had to spend the whole season in it because of his homelessness. 

Niall watched as the snowflakes fell, still amazed that each and every one had a unique pattern; was different from the next. Even though he didn't like the snow anymore, Niall still loved catching the snowflakes with his tongue, not minding that they melted as soon as they came in touch with the surface. He always thought that they were pretty little things, gently falling from the sky onto his face and in his hair and eyelashes.

"Aren't you cold, sweetheart?" A deep, raspy voice grumbled from beside him.

Niall sleepily blinked his eyes and looked over to the find the source of the voice without moving his head. He didn't speak.

"Don't talk much, do ya?" The stranger questioned."I bet I can change that real quick," The man quickly rose to his feet, and started to walk towards the dark alley behind them. Niall had no choice but to follow him. He was immediately backed up against the cold, brick wall; his trousers and underwear being pulled down to his ankles. They were out of the way of the wind, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still cold. The stranger's hands worked at his own belt, zipper, and button, undoing them and pushing his pants down past his knees. 

Niall mentally prepared himself for what was going to happen next, and before knew it, the stranger was inside of him, going in and out, in and out, until he finally reached his turning point, moaning and groaning about how good it felt, how tight he was, not even noticing that Niall was paying no attention whatsoever to him. 

The man pulled out, zipped up his pants, re-did his belt buckle, and left. 

Niall stayed there for a few more minutes before realizing that he was standing in the middle of a cold alley with his pants around his ankles. He pulled them, zipped the zipper, and buttoned the button before limping back to his spot on the corner.

 

-

 

It was almost week later when it started. 

He would get the churning feeling in his stomach, and the burning sensation in his throat before he ran to the giant black garbage bin in the alley and threw off the top, emptying his stomach into the depths of the can. He was sure that man had given him something and that the result was his sickness. The stench of his own sick was overwhelming; it almost made him faint every time he went to the alley to vomit. 

Today marked the third week of his constant vomiting, and now Niall was positive that he was pregnant. As much as he hated to admit the fact that he got this way by his rapist, Niall couldn't help but love the feeling of having a baby inside of him. The only thing that confused Niall about it though, was why hadn't he gotten pregnant before? It had happened this time, though, and even if he wanted to (which he didn't), he couldn't get rid of the baby anyways.

So that was that.

He was partially glad he wasn't showing yet, otherwise his shirt would get to small. But he couldn't wait to start growing so he could rub his hands over the baby bump. Right now he was tracing a circle around his bellybutton with a grin on his face. he loved the child already.

 

-

 

Niall woke up a few days later to a great surprise. Someone had actually bought him a pair of winter boots. They were a bit to big for him, but Niall didn't care. They were shoes. Shoes! The pair looked to be quite expensive too, with thick soles, fat, round laces, and furry insides. 

Niall hurriedly took off his old, ratty, small pair and slipped on the newer ones, sighing in relief as he was ale to move his toes about freely and not have to worry about holes in the tops. Niall threw his head back against the side of the building, and shut his eyes, smiling in content.

Little did he know about the black-haired stranger staring at him from across the street and how big he grinned when he saw that Niall was finally happy. He had been the one that bought the boots for him, not even caring about how his wallet was now empty. Niall had seen him on the street before, its just that he never really thought anything about him, just like he did with the rest of the people he saw walking past.

It was now nearing lunchtime, and as much as Niall hated it, the only way he could anything to eat was to steal from the shops around the corner. It wasn't really stealing, Niall thought. Besides, it wasn't like they were going to use the food anyway. And with the thought still fresh in his mind, he dashed across the street to the giant green bin behind the shop and opened the great black lid and grabbed some of the fresh food on top.

 

 

-

 

 

The next day, he woke up to another surprise. By his feet lay a box of ripe, red strawberries, a bunch of bananas, and a still-warm baguette from the bakery a couple of blocks down. As he had never had strawberries before, he decided he should have those first. With great curiosity, he snapped open the plastic lid and took one of the red fruits by the leaf in between his thumb and forefinger.

Gently, Niall bit the end off of it and swallowed. Never before had he ever tasted something as wonderful as a strawberry! He had to hold himself back from eating the whole package, so instead he picked out a banana, peeled it, and began to eat.

 

-

 

Unfortunately for him, he was back in the alley with his head stuck in the rubbish bin not even an hour later. Groaning, Niall pulled himself out of the can and leaned against the hard wall, inhaling and exhaling, desperately wishing that there was something he could do to get the horrible aftertaste out of his mouth.

"At least strangers won't want to kiss me," he thought to himself. And with that thought in mind, Niall went back to his spot on the corner and picked up his father's Martin D-45 (with abalone inlay, mind you) , hoping that playing a few tunes could warm up his fingers and maybe put a smile on his face.

 

"I love the way you try, I love the way you cry on me

The way you cry on me

I love the way you hurt, I love how you refer to me

The way you refer to me

 

Rest assured, 

I'd swim all shores, 

Fight off monsters from under your floor

And when I find you, I'll sing

Don't be afraid anymore

Don't be afraid anymore

 

I love the way you sleep, the way you're peaceful when you dream

When you're sleepin' next to me

I love the way you hurt, the way you occur to me

How you occur to me

 

Rest assured, I'd swim all shores

Fight off monsters from under your floor

And when I find you, I'll sing

Don't be afraid anymore,

Don't be afraid anymore

 

I have you,

I have you

I waited

 

I have you,

I have you

I waited

 

Rest assured, I'd swim all shores

Fight off monsters from underneath your floors

And when I find you, I'll sing

 

 

Don't be afraid anymore

Don't be afraid anymore

Don't be afraid anymore'' 

 

"Did you write that?" A tall man with a ponytail had walked up to him and stood in front of his guitar case, dropping a few pounds in.

"No, actually. One of my friends did though, and he taught it to me. He taught me to play, too. The guitar was my dad's." Niall shrugged.

"Well, I'd say he has quite a knack for song-writing. Oh! Excuse me! I've forgotten to introduce myself! I'm John Richards, by the way. I've been watching you for quite a long time now. Can you play anymore songs?" By then Niall had stood up.

"I'm sorry, no." He apologized.

"Shame. Well, if you ever happen to...er...find a telephone," Mr. Richards said, handing Niall one of his business cards from his jacket pocket. "give me a call. Open everyday except for Sunday!" And he was off.

 

 

-

 

 

-05.04.14


End file.
